The Maurauders
by Turd126
Summary: A band of misfits attend their fourth year at Hogwarts in the year of 1974 (the beginning of the first war). The Maurauders either plan to team up with them or to keep the groups "outcast" status in their minds. Voldemort is gathering followers including some Slytherins from the school. The disappearances are starting what will the Maurauders do to stop Voldemort's attacks?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Scarlet Pettleton, a young girl with black radiant hair that looked as long as her arms while blowing in the summer breeze and sparkling ocean blue eyes, sat with her mother while reading their favourite storybook. Scarlet and her mother sat on a bench and were surrounded by flowers from snowdrops, daisies and to bleeding hearts of various colors. She was truly close to her mother. Her father practically ignored her. He was a slender man with her black hair but he never took interest in what she created or told him. He just stared at his script and typed more lines, called actors and camera men and barely stopped to eat.**

**Flipping through the pages of the crumpled old book told tales of witches, monsters and creatures alike. Her mother read aloud and exaggerated the sentences that the characters would say. Scarlet turned to her mother and stared at her pale figure and dirty blond hair that came down to her shoulders and finally her twinkling blue eyes that ran across the dancing words of the book. **

**What went unnoticed, was an owl with a letter in its beak sat in front of them staring. Scarlet finally noticed the creature minding its own business and became curious. What was it waiting for? She interrupted her mother from reading to observe the owl and pointed it out with one of her tiny index fingers. Her mother placed the book on the other side of the white wooden bench and clapped a hand against her heart. Scarlet noticed tears falling down her mother's beautiful face.**

**What is it mum? **

**Her mother wiped her sobs quickly. Scarlet could tell by the look of her mother's expression that there was something big and possibly life changing or something terrible even though it is suspicious enough that this owl out of the blue had a letter and strangely flew here. What did the letter state? Why was her mother in tears?**

**You're going to learn to be a very mazing witch sweetie. Said her mother embracing her daughter with a comforting hug.**

**Chapter 1**

**Four years later…**

**Scarlet had already packed her trunk and fed her rat Puma before leaving for diagon alley to pick up her supplies for her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Gryffindor house. She had already a band of friends together that were most of the time shunned because they were friends but they didn't mind. There was Kitara Willows from Ravenclaw house, Sarah Snowfire from Slytherin house, Tyler Fenderson also from Ravenclaw house and Jasmine Laroue of Hufflepuff house. **

**She browsed the bookshelves of flourish and blots for her new books. Potions, charms, defence against the dark arts, astrology… she then realised she was staring at her dear friend Tyler Fenderson. Tyler was a short skinny boy that liked joking around but also was very passionate about his studies and explosives. He was wearing a worn baby blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with black fabric on the front and back pockets. She really admired him even though they were just friends she had always found him interesting. She quickly turned her head back to the books as she noticed him turn his face toward her. She felt her face heat up and turn beet red. Scarlet's knees began to feel week. "Buggar!" she thought. Tyler walked toward her with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.**

**Hello there Scarlet**

**Hello Tyler. Shopping for school?**

**No I came here with my Dad to look at any interesting books. Looks like you dropped one of yours though.**

**She blushed again because she had not noticed that her potions book had hit the floor. She had gone to bend over and pick it up but it was too late and Tyler had picked it up for her.**

**I'll see you at Hogwarts then? She nervously asked to change the subject.**

**Yeah see you then. He replied pivoting and heading toward the door to hold it open for his father.**

**Scarlet sighed with relief. Now she was bubbling with excitement for a new year. She missed her mother despite everything because she had become very ill and had to be sent to a hospital. Scarlet hoped and prayed for her mother every day.**

**The whistle of the train of platform 9 ¾ startled the crowd of people finding seats and bumping into each other. Everyone was hustling to find seats before the transport train was full and anyone left would have to sit with anyone but their friends. At my turn Scarlet held her luggage in one hand and carried her adorable pet rat Puma on board in the other. She then found Sarah and Kitara in a compartment laughing over a dirty joke while throwing every flavour beans at each other and giggling idiotically. It was now a tradition for them since that was how they first met formally. Sarah's parents didn't like her playing with half-bloods so they were never allowed to see each other. Scarlet entered the compartment placing her suitcase on the shelves and Puma's cage on the seat before sitting down.**

**Hey Scarlet! said Kitara in her sweet welcoming voice **

**Hello ladies! Where's Jasmine and Tyler?**

**We suspected Jasmine was distracted by staring at Hunter again**__**and lost track of time. As for Tyler we have no idea.**

**Meanwhile Tyler was in the extra luggage cart at the back of the Hogwarts express experimenting with his gadgets and potions. The cart was created for extra seats but there were less and less witches and wizards attending school so it was abandoned. "Let's see if this one works. Fingers crossed!" he thought while grabbing a test tube in one hand and a pair of tweezers with a flakey substance in the other. He carefully moved his arm holding the tweezers over the test tube and dropped the substance into the tube. Suddenly out of expectation the solution created a reaction but grew too big and was about to explode.**

**Buggar! He exclaimed while grabbing his rat and other potion containers in his backpack. **

**He ran to the next cart. BOOM! Safe! But he had noticed through the window in the new cart he was currently in that the extra cart had broken off and stayed behind. Tyler acted quickly and ran into the compartment cart and eventually found the girls.**

**Hey Tyler! Said the trio then noticing the beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.**

**What did you do now? Asked Sarah with a sarcastic smile whipping her bangs out of her extremely pale face and stroked her fat butterscotch coloured cat.**

**I blew up one of the compartment's chains and we left it behind. You guys won't tell will you?**

**Of course not. Replied Scarlet with a tiny smile.**

**Thanks.**

**They continued the train ride to Hogwarts laughing about their summers and Tyler's unfortunate mishap earlier. They arrived finally at the stop grabbing their pets and headed to the carriages that pulled themselves along the dirt path to the entrance to the school. When they sat in their carriage Lily Evans joined them putting her book down on her lap and brushing a clump of shiny red hair from her face. She was always very kind especially to Scarlet but they have only really talked once after the sorting hat ceremony in their first year. Kitara and Sarah were always fond of her but had already too much to be shunned about since Scarlet is a Gryffindor and Kitara was a nerd and always was kicked around like a hacky sack. Sarah was destined to be a Deatheater but declined and protested and was considered a traitor in the midst of Slytherin house. As for Tyler he was known as a geek or fool being accused of his passion for science and explosives. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All the students had sat down, the first years had been sorted into their houses and Professor Dumbledore was giving his warm welcoming speech. Finally he made our grand feast appear with an open armed gesture. The first year's faces lit up and gasped at the sight. There were plates of meat, fresh vegetables, baskets of scones and strange concoctions that when the smell reached your nose your mouth began to water and you'd feel tempted to try it. There was endless talk among the students at each table. Scarlet had sat down next to Lily at the Gryffindor table. She enjoyed the company but she felt unwanted and alone since the rest of Gryffindor house despised her and her friends. Lily gave her hope even if she already had James Potter trailing after her like a love puppy. Scarlet new Lily found him annoying and rude and loved to torture him.

Of course, James sat at the other side of the table laughing hysterically and throwing scones with Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Scarlet groaned. James wore tiny round black glasses, had dark shaggy hair and eyes that ranged of different shades of brown and green creating a hazel contrast. Remus had golden brown hair with stands of grey and always looked ill yet no one knew exactly why he did or managed to get scratches on his face overnight. He was one of the sweetest of the group but still contributed to all the pranks they pull on fellow students and teachers. Sirius was always energetic and tussling his wavy black hair as he giggled and fooled around with his friends. Everyone always found Peter to be strange yet was never shunned because of his friendship, so this made him popular since the four were the most popular boys in school.

Scarlet finished her dinner and looked around for her friends at the other tables. Kitara was sitting next to Tyler yet there was a big gap between them and the rest of Ravenclaw house. Despite their isolation, they flashed happy smiles toward her. Tyler made a little wave of his hand and turned around quickly so she couldn't see him blush. She felt nerves inside her gut bounce. Scarlet then let her eyes wander to the Sytherin table to find Sarah. To her disappointment, Sarah herself was already starting off to a bad year. Luscious Malfoy, a pale, bleach blond headed moron had thrown pumpkin juice all over her that gave a tint of orange to her long blond hair. Sarah sat there picking at her food or so Scarlet had thought. Sarah pulled out her wand slowly and whispered a spell. Suddenly, Malfoy began to hit himself continuously in the face and managed to break his nose. Sarah saw a teacher approach so she quickly put away her wand.

"Well Mr. Malfoy what do you have to say for yourself and Miss Snowfire?" Said Professor Minerva McGonagall sharply staring at Malfoy's bloody nose.

Malfoy held his nose in pain. Sarah wasn't panicking because she had slipped Veritaserum into Malfoy's goblet after it had been refilled with pumpkin juice. The serum made the drinker tell the truth and was used mostly for interrogation. It was also strictly forbidden for the use of teachers on students. And since her mother was particularly good in potions she had made a stash, Sarah couldn't resist but to take a sample for these kinds of situations.

"I had thrown pumpkin juice on Miss Snowfire and punched myself in the face." He admitted while looking stunned as to what he had said when he didn't intend to.

"I guess that settles it then." Said Minerva. "You will attend detention with Professor Slughorn tomorrow afternoon." The Professor turned on her heel towards the other end of the table swishing her long black robes.

Sarah turned to Scarlet and she let out a soft giggle. Scarlet had returned it. She turned back to the Ravenclaw table where Kitara was reading a book about fairies and nymphs with a metallic green cover. She lifted her blue eyes from her book and observed a seed she had put in a container. She pet the seed and spoke to it. This was another reason why she was shunned, because of her abilities to talk to plants and animals which she enjoyed tremendously. She then pulled out an eye dropper with a purple liquid on the inside that she gave a drop to the seed with a smile and pushed her sleek dirty blond hair with her free hand. The seed jumped and snuggled into the palm of Kitara's hand like a kitten.

Scarlet grinned and Kitara returned to her book after putting her seed back in its container. Tyler was writing but she couldn't make out what he was jotting down on the piece of parchment. Obviously since the Ravenclaw table was two tables away from the Gryffindor table. She observed Tyler but the parchment in his pocket. What did he scribble on that parchment?

She had put the idea behind her for now and headed towards the Gryffindor common room. She noticed Kitara, Tyler and Sarah follow her outside the great hall. They noticed Jasmine had been waiting for them just outside the doorway were Sarah and Kitara had first met Tyler experimenting as usual. Jasmine walked toward them with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys! Guess what?!" She said scrunching her face in delight.

"What? Let me guess Hunter?" Sarah replied rolling her eyes.

"Probably." Added Kitara.

"YEAH!" Jasmine squealed

Scarlet knew what everyone was thinking "Here we go again!" but they all loved their dear friend. Scarlet, Kitara and Sarah had found Jasmine in the prefect bathroom after over hearing the password and wanted to check it out, it turns out she too had found out the password too overhearing it after passing Hufflepuff prefects in the hall.

Jasmine continued her speech about Hunter while they started toward their common rooms. On and on "_Hunter is so cute I can't stop smiling! Or hunter is trying out for Quidditch again this year!" _One by one they separated to their common rooms for the night before their first day back at Hogwarts. The moon rose to its peak and Scarlet stayed awake. It wasn't nightmares or too much sugar she had a gut feeling "_Something is wrong." _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scarlet walked to her potion class on Wednesday afternoon stomach still aching from four nights ago. She had never gotten this feeling before _was she sick or worried?_ She found her seat, plopped her work book on the desk and lightly placed her quill on the side next to the book. She doodled on the parchment corner thinking about yesterday and how she thought about her school or her future.

Yesterday, Sarah, Kitara and Tyler were talking on their way to Defence against the Dark Arts class there was a new student in the class. Sarah being curious sat next to her and introduced herself. The girls name was Emma Bolt she had come to Hogwarts in the beginning of the second semester in her third year but she had to catch up so no one had seen her. Emma had explained that no one had even bothered to talk to her because of how she looked, acted and always carried around an armful of books. Emma towered over every one especially Sarah but she was always extremely short.

"So what do you think of Professor Aldonridge honestly me and my friends think he is a total nonstop time of the month kind of guy." said Sarah playing with her wand.

"I think the same way he is totally and utterly bitter as if his mother smashed his head on a rock." Emma replied while reaching into her desk and pulling out a fancy quill with the professor's initials on the tail.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Where else? I got it off the professor's desk." She said with a sneaky smile that curled up to her lightly coloured eyebrows.

"Oh my every flavoured beans! You are more bad-ass than I thought! Keep it here he is going to freak his toupee off!"

"Are you sure I should keep it here? It seems a little extreme don't you think?"

"Don't get all soft just yet let's watch him flip it will be fun. Don't worry I'll be with you the entire time."

"Alright… Oh no here he comes!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch! It's fine."

The professor began to speak and assigned homework to do in class as he did paperwork for this school year. As he sat at his desk he reached for his quill but grabbed nothing but a handful of warm air slipping through the cracks of his fingers. He craned his head ever so he could see where he was reaching and peered through his hair that cascaded over his tanned skinned face to his jawline. His eyes grew wide and he made a fist which made his knuckles go pale.

"_Alright_ who has stolen my quill? You fourth years are really funny now I kneed it back _please_." He announced eying all students for any signs of guilt. Yet no one had moved or given away any expression. Emma began to tap her foot and Sarah calmed her down and whispered gently into her ear _"Don't show him any fear you're fine."_ Then she giggled as silently as she could but Professor Aldonridge had noticed and stomped over toward her.

"Miss Snowfire. Do you perhaps know the whereabouts of my quill of sentimental value because if you do I would have no problem putting you in detention."

Sarah answered with a smirk that extended her attitude further as she said

"Well search me all you want professor because I unfortunately don't have it."

A vain on Professor Aldonridge's forehead bulged with rage putting Sarah and Emma on edge. While the professor was distracted asking other students who were laughing if they had stolen it, Emma created a duplication spell. "Effingo" she whispered. The spell was very effective and succeeded yet if the actual object was damaged so would the copy. She had created the spell when she had forgotten her assignment in her dorm but she had forgotten the parchment was near the heater which was in the center of the circular room surrounded by a smooth metal barrier to hang up wet clothes. So in consequence in the middle of her assignment presentation, the parchment had caught up in flames. Yet she had still succeeded with an over average grade.

Blowing another gasket would be a tragedy for the rude professor's career, also keeping the tradition of the spell that was cast making sure every year there would be a new teacher in the department for Defence against the Dark Arts.

Class was almost over as the professor paced and his vein throbbed with anger. His quill was something special to him and the students loved to tease him. Emma had not used the duplicate she had created or the actual quill it was safely hidden in-between her books. She had to figure out a plan and quickly before she earned a month's worth of detention. She had taken out both of the quills and once the professor wasn't looking she took out her wand once more. "_Wingardium Leviosa" _the quill copy was slowly moving toward the ink holder on Professor Aldonridge's desk. Five feet, two feet… SNATCH!Fortunately the keen eye sighted professor had caught the quill when it had reached its destination at the right time.

The professor now knew nothing of who had stolen it. But he began to march toward Emma furiously because he had noticed her wand pointing toward his quill. Yet what he had not noticed that Sarah had burned the original quill in Emma's hand and the copy was having a late reaction to the spell.

"I SAW YOUR WAND MISS BOLT! YOU HAVE JUST EARNED YOUR SELF A VERY LONG AND PAINFUL PUNISHMENT! YOU-I expected better from Ravenclaw house."

The exploded teacher clenched his fists which turned white around the fake replica. The ashes left by the burned original quill had all settled on Emma's skirt and had completely left her hands. The spell had taken its toll on the quill and had at its turn transformed into ashes. Professor Aldonridge had thought he had done this himself but continued to blame Emma. Both girls were beginning to break a sweat and their hearts were bursting like balloons inside their chests. The professor was so enraged he grabbed Emma's arm with his firmest grip and stared her eyes with the frightening look anyone had ever seen upon the professor's face as if he was going to use the cruciatus curse on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma's arm felt like it was going to pop off because of the professor's hand was grasping her so hard his nails were piercing her skin and it was beginning to bleed. Everyone knew that professor Aldonridge was a mad man in the past before he had come to Hogwarts, after being released from Azkaban prison from a ten year sentence for attempted murder of a little girl. The rest of the class was in shock. Most girls let out little shrieks and the rest whispered barely audible with wide eyes. He only burst once last year but not as bad as now. Sarah was frightened but her new friend wasn't on the verge of suspension but probably serious injury or worse…death. Sarah took out her wand and aimed it at professor Aldonridge who was also taking out his wand. "_Expelliarmus_!" she said firmly and the professor's wand flew to the other end of the room.

"You let her go!"

"I must to prove myself to the dark lord. Here is my chance." He muttered seeming to suddenly be intensely interested in the floor tiles. Obviously to avoid any ones gaze.

"I SAID LET HER GO!" Sarah's face had turned beet red with fear and rage. A bead of sweat ran down her right cheek.

The professor pulled out a knife and held it tightly to Emma's throat as she gasped for air and winced with pain from her arm. Footsteps approached the door to the classroom. Professor McGonagall burst through a worried enough look on her face.

"What in the name of…" her voice trailed off at the sight of the professor's actions.

"Children, please evacuate the classroom and wait for me outside. Kitara, Dear, go alert professor Dumbledore at once."

The children did so hurriedly. Professor Aldonridge let out a creepy chuckle while staring at Sarah and returning to Emma. The girls were disgusted and frightened by the teacher.

"Olaf, compose yourself! Let her go!" said McGonagall.

"I MUST! THE DARK LORD HAS OFFERED TO MAKE ME A DEATH EATER OFFICIALLY IF I KILL HER! Only one life." He whispered his last three words.

"There is no need for this madness Olaf! Release her at once!"

Professor Aldonridge's grip loosened and Emma scurried out of his grasp clutching her arm. Professor McGonagall had her wand out as well as Sarah.

"Sarah, take Emma to the hospital wing for her arm."

She nodded and led Emma to the door. Professor Aldonridge had begun to walk backwards toward his wand and McGonagall was unaware. Reaching his wand the creepy professor yelled "_Confringo!"_. and Emma whipping out her wand and blocked the fiery spell from hitting her friend. Surprised they rushed out quickly and made it to the hospital wing unharmed.

Last Scarlet heard that professor Aldonridge had returned to Azkaban for another attempted murder but she guessed he didn't have the guts to do it. Professor Slughorn had assigned the class to be in groups of two and brew the potion they were assigned. Scarlet paired up with Remus to make an Oblivious Unction potion which heals the wounded mind of hurtful thoughts. Remus looked weary as though he had not slept for ten years but paid attention to what he was doing. Mostly he listened to Scarlet for the instructions. Scarlet found him to be a sweet boy and considered him a friend even though his friends might not consider her as theirs.

"You're not as strange as everyone says you are." said Remus pouring a silvery liquid into the cauldron.

"Really?" she turned to face him his piercing blue eyes staring at her with a grin.

"Yeah I think you and your friends are pretty normal to me."

"Why thank you. Are you feeling alright? You look out of sorts more than usual in fact."

"Well that's-er-I'm alright I guess just bad dreams that brought up some-uh-pretty dreadful memories that's all."

The bell rang and Slughorn had instructed to take a flask of their potion to hand in. Scarlet had taken two samples and labeled one with her and Remus's name on it and the other not labeled. Professor Slughorn had congratulated her for her potion for it had been very successful, a perfect reproduction. Every one handed in their samples and Scarlet stopped Remus in the hall and gave him the flask of Oblivious Unction.

"Take some. Trust me you'll feel better." She said with a smile.

Remus took it with a grin and found his friends. Scarlet remembered her friends were waiting for her too so she continued down the hall. She finally found her way toward the courtyard where she found Tyler, Sarah, Kitara, Jasmine and the newest member of their group Emma, sitting in a corner giggling and listening to Tyler's lectures. She plopped down next to Kitara who straightened her huge square glasses and smiled revealing the one cute crooked tooth on the right side of her mouth.

"Hey Scarlet. Have you heard?" said Tyler smiling as if he was hiding a huge secret.

"No-eh- what's going on?"

"Dumbledore has found a new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Jasmine squealed smiling so wide Scarlet swore it would pop off her face.

"Really? Who is it? Hopefully not another villain."

Sarah and Emma exchanged looks but kept on smiling.

"Dumbledore has chosen my mum to teach Defence against the Dark Arts!" squealed Emma.

Scarlet smiled. She didn't quite know who Emma's mother was but she did know she was very kind for she always sent things for Emma and her friends during the holidays like every flavoured beans and chocolate frogs. She had a good feeling about this, about Mrs. or now Professor Bolt.

"That's great! When is she coming?"

"Next week. I'm so excited!" Jasmine said with her usual hand waving and gigantic smiling that always seemed to spread amongst their group instantly. They talked until it was dinner time where Professor Dumbledore announced officially that Professor Bolt would be arriving next week to continue classes. It was a great day or so they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kitara's P.O.V. (point of view/perspective)

Last night I had been dreaming. I usually didn't remember my dreams but when I did I treasured them. My name is Kitara Willows and I am a Ravenclaw outcast. When I remembered a dream I would write it down in my dream journal that had moons and stars sparkling on the cover. Last night I had dreamed that I was among a flock of hippogriffs and stroked their feathers with such gentleness… my thoughts had been interrupted as I fell to the ground crunching my arm and laughter followed as I did. "What the hell?!" I straightened myself and got a glimpse of who had shoved me; it was Jacqueline O'Boyle from Slytherin house. I felt sorry that Sarah was in the same house as her but then again happy she wasn't in mine. Jacqueline was fairly pretty but never had any good intensions. She would always pick on the less popular (sometimes even the popular) to become the center of attention. Every one disliked her and we all classified her in her own little bubble in between popular and nerdy. She is classified as "The Bitch". I returned to my plant which managed to be unharmed during my fall.

"Are you alright Nigel?" I asked as I held up Nigel's jar to eye sight.

"I think so are you alright to Kit? You had a nasty fall."

"Yeah I'm alright."

I loved Nigel (my plant); he was my best non-human friend in the magical world… my thoughts had been terribly interrupted once more by another thought. Where is my dream journal?! I dropped to the ground and scurried like a mouse as if searching for cheese. I then ran my hands over a pair of shoes and froze. "Oh SHIT!" what have I done now? My eyes got back into their senses and found the face of the figure that belonged to the shoes.

"Er…Is this yours?" asked the voice kindly. I knew that voice.

It had been Remus John Lupin. He stood in front of me with the cutest little grin and my journal in his hands. I was mesmerised by him standing there but snapped myself back into shape and stood up straight.

"Um… yes it is thanks. Did you read it?"

"Oh! Yeah I did sorry. It's very good actually."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah where do you get such inspiration?"

"Well it's what happens when I remember a dream they turn out like that and I write it down."

"You dream that? That's amazing! I personally prefer reading than anything. You, on the other hand should consider writing."

"You like books?! I do TOO! What do you read?"

"Mostly fiction. Do you read "The little Mermaid"? It's a muggle book that my mother bought me for Christmas last year."

"YES! It's one of my favourites! Do you read other muggle books?"

"Err… yeah sure like Peter Pan, Tom Sawyer and the Hardy Boys."

My mind had been blown. I had found someone besides my friends who was kind, cute and liked BOOKS! I couldn't stop smiling and I felt as if I was going float. Wait was I under the influence of a love potion? Oh whatever I liked it.

"Well I'll see you later… what was your name?"

"Oh! It's Kitara."

"Kitara, it's unusual, I like it."

"Thanks."

I smiled and Remus walked away to join Sirius and Peter. James was probably asking Lily out _again. _I stared as Remus as him and his friends walked down the hall. Just then Peter turned around and gave me the creepiest look and winked at me. Oh my god, GROSS! I quickly turned around and ran into Tyler who walked with his head down. He began to walk away and completely ignore me but I stopped him. He wouldn't show his face.

"Tyler, look at me what's wrong?"

He slowly turned his head upwards. I was shocked to see he had a black eye that was bulging like crazy. What happened?!

"Oh! Who did this to you? Tyler, tell me WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?"

There was a moment of silence. He looked horrible and I wanted to hug him but I was afraid of breaking him. Since I was huge in size compared to him (the tiny little Tyler).

"Jacqueline and Lucious. They're dating now and they decided to beat me up because I spilt a Bulgeye potion on Jacqueline. So they made my eye swell too even though the potion only lasted thirty seconds."

"Don't worry we'll get back at them. I'm sure Sarah and Emma have already got a prank figured out." I said bracing his shoulders.

"Let's get you to the nurse."

I headed to my classes and got piled in a mountain of homework after taking Tyler to the hospital wing. About ten minutes after the incident with Tyler the entire school knew and of course Jacqueline was laying it all down thick and exaggerated. Sarah and Emma were in the bathroom planning a prank on Jacqueline and another for Malfoy. I'm sure they'd spill the entire plan to the rest of our group including me later and we'd all have our part. Once Emma had fallen asleep and the rest of the girls in my dormitory had too I began to read the last chapter of The little Mermaid and dazed into a thought of Remus. How today he liked the dreams I had written and he likes… books. I snapped back into focus without intension to. Damn it!

I turned on my side to give Nigel some water. I did so and was startled by Emma who popped up on the side of my bed. I flinched and put my hand on my chest.

"Haha! Sorry. How's Nigel?"

"He's a bit cranky because he can't sleep but he's alright. What are you doing up?"

"I saw you with Remus today! What did he say? He looked at you like you were a star from the heavens."

Yeah right, a star. I'm weird. And he is in Gryffindor and I'm in Ravenclaw. What's the use?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tyler's (P.O.V.)

**WARNING! There is a mature scene in this chapter**

I flip the pages of my "Advanced Potion Making" book while adding the ingredients to my cauldron constantly stirring as instructed. The prefect bathroom was a perfect place to brew potions now that my original place had been discovered and reported. The walls of the bathroom were plain like the others in the castle but had the most beautiful stain glass windows anyone has ever seen. Finished with the potion I had just brewed, I packed up my supplies and opened a hole in the far wall of the bathroom. I had made the hole in my second year so I could hide my potions after I had brewed them, since there wasn't enough space in my trunk to bring them all back home with me.

I began to walk back to the door of the prefect bathroom. I heard footsteps. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed and reacted by jumping briskly into the warm bathwater that had been left in by some lazy Quidditch captains. "Delicious" I told myself while being submerged up to my neck in dirty bath water and letting out a tiny laugh to myself because there was no one to express the joke to. The door opened. I took a deep breath and became fully submerged in the disgusting water. I wasn't very good at holding my breath in that conclusion I risked being caught by casting a bubble head charm swallowing a bit of water as I did. "NASTY!" It tasted like a pair of socks that had been worn and drenched in sweat. My charm had been performed successfully. I had not been caught thank God. The voices approached the tub so I sank deeper. Through the bubbly water I noticed the figures of which the voices belonged to. Instantly I knew their identities and it had been Jacqueline O'Boyle and Lucious Malfoy.

I could feel my face bubble up in anger and my hands were now fists. I had wanted vengeance upon them ever since they had beaten me up with nasty spells and even Malfoy's fists came into play. I wished I could hear the conversation to use on them later as an act of revenge. I quickly swam behind the bubble bath fountain in the middle of the gigantic round tub. I risked being caught yet again by slowly lifting my head above the surface of the water. The water tinkled as I did but was masked by the bubble bath fountain running the cascading colours of the sparkling liquids. Malfoy drained the water with a look of disgust on his face and a wave of his wand. He turned back to Jacqueline who had placed a hand on Malfoy's chest (which put a cocky smirk on his face) and was approaching him in a sensual that made me want to vomit and even colder now that the warm water had been drained. Jacqueline as if it was her turn waved her wand and regenerated the water but this time it was really hot. My skin burned and I quietly winced. The couple was too distracted to notice my presence but I couldn't risk being seen, at least not just yet.

"Shall we?" Said Jacqueline looking at Malfoy with a supposedly sexy look. He leaned in and they began to kiss passionately, a little too passionately for my liking. Now I really felt sick. I decided to finally sneak out while they were distracted. At least I was clean now I though giving myself a half smirk half worried face. Luckily without attracting their gaze I had managed to scurry behind a bathroom stall. Unluckily to get to the door I would have to pass the tub in full view. My heart's pace quickened as I peeked out my head for a clear shot at the door. "Oh! Merlin's beard!" my last couple seconds of the glance was filled with a horrid sight. Jacqueline and Malfoy were not only making out they were in the tub and butt naked! Oh, my eyes burned with horror and disgust. I prepared myself for an attempt to bolt to the door trying not to slip on the puddle I had made from being soaked with dirty and clean bath water. I snuck and ducked as low as I could but two feet in front of the door I slipped and fell flat on my face. The couple didn't seem to notice any of their surroundings. "Perfect." I used this chance to execute a tiny payback gesture before Emma and Sarah's prank had been fully prepared. Sliding a hand into my backpack I pulled out a vile of my own creation. I had created a potion that as soon as it touches your skin you develop the opposite sexes body parts for example facial hair would grow on the woman's face and the man would grow breasts. But regrettably it doesn't last very long I'm still working on that. So by the time they got to the hospital wing the effects would weir off. I held back a laugh that wanted to burst out as my plan unfurled in my head. I slunk back over to the stall where I had just been trying my utmost to not fall again.

Malfoy paused and looked around checking to see if anyone was coming and then continued with the make out fest. I sighed with relief and crawled on all fours to the edge of the tub. My heart raced as if it would burst out of my chest and leave blood spewing all over the marble colored floor. I uncapped the vile releasing a scent of sweat and disgustingness. I briskly dumped the entire contents of the vile into the bath water, made my way to the door and stuck my head out to observe my potion in action. After about ten to thirteen seconds, I could see Malfoy begin to develop bumps. It was another queue to flee. I ran towards the staircase after hurriedly hopping down two flights of stairs I hear Jacqueline scream and a smile came across my face.

My friends laughing faces surrounded me in the courtyard after I had told them of my tidbit revenge against the two who had beaten me to a pulp.

"I would have paid any amount of galleons to see that!" said Sarah laughing so hard she was red in the face and could not breathe.

"Wait a go Tyler! Weren't you worried that Madame Pomfrey would have found traces of the potion if they had gone to her for help afterwards?" asked Kitara who had been fully composed and flattened her floral skirt.

"Not one bit because the symptoms wear off after thirty seconds or so. So by the time they had got to Madame Pomfrey all evidence will be gone and they will look like a bunch of mad bats."

"That is absolutely brilliant!" exclaims Emma as if it was her turn to talk.

"Hey you guys guess what! Robert looked at me today in class!" Squealed Jasmine.

Jasmine was a very peculiar person to my liking. Just about every month, Jasmine will have a new class crush and obsess over that boy until she gets bored of it. But I respect her very much for her enthusiasm about everything around her and how she can change the mood. But then again there are those days where we just about had enough. Like today.

"Didn't you love Hunter like a week ago?" teased Emma chuckling.

"Um… well… yes but now I don't." Jasmine smiled.

We looked at each other exchanging looks of sincere pity and happiness for our friend but still laughed at her idea of liking someone then moving on to the next boy. Kitara, on the other hand, could care less about boys. She preferred the fictional young men in her books and if she had met a boy with the same personality as she, he would probably a very peculiar fellow. My eyes wandered past Sarah and Emma and towards Scarlet. She was very beautiful. I adored Scarlet's black hair, that wasn't as long as Emma's or as brightly colored as Sarah's but flowed without flaw past her shoulders shining against the rays of sun. She liked science like I did (well, she didn't skip class to make potions) and I had always longed to ask her to come with me to the library so I could show her things that she would love to see. Like the book of potions she wanted to get at Flourish and Blott's last year. Her parents said it was too expensive and she still looked at it in the window every year when it was time to pick up new books for school. Maybe I could buy it for her for Christmas. Scarlet has been on my mind a lot lately. I-I liked her-a lot.

Emma had announced that her mother was arriving tomorrow to teach the Defense against the Dark arts class for the rest of the year. I think we all wondered what Professor Michelle Bolt would bring to the school. We all walked to the Great hall for dinner laughing as we made dirty jokes. Suddenly, I bumped into Professor Slughorn. The girls stopped too, except for Jasmine who had made it to the Hufflepuff table and was already stuffing her face with mashed potatoes.

"Hello there Mr. Fenderson! And you too ladies! I am organizing a Halloween party would you all like to come? There will be a costume competition!"

"How could we object? We would love to Professor." replied Kitara beaming.

"Splendid! See you then!" and the Professor was off to the teacher's grand table.

We always loved Professor Slughorn's parties especially when the main course is a prank**. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma's (P.O.V.)

I walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts with a wide grin on my face and my friends by my side. The girls and I were discussing our costumes for Professor Slughorn's Halloween party. October was quickly coming to an end a little too fast. Tyler, Sarah, Kitara and of course myself had gone into class and sat at our usual desks. Sarah had smelt strongly of peppermint today that it was almost nauseating. I saw my mother was arranging papers on her desk and giving me glances and smiles as she looked up to gaze upon her new class.

I took out my books and flattened my skirt. My eyes wandered around the classroom and found a window where I saw two blue birds fluttering gracefully. I was enjoying the beauty from outside when my mother began her lesson snapping me back to reality.

"Good afternoon class my name is Professor Bolt and I will be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I wanted to start today with a new spell and yes there will be an essay to hand in." said Mother calmly adding emphases on the 'essay' part because she knew no one likes an essay.

The students groaned. Some even bashed their heads on the desks.

"But more on that later." She continued "We are mostly going to be working on the basic study today and details later. Now, who can tell me what this is."

She turned toward a fuzzy little black rabbit twitching its nose toward the class. The classroom was filled with confused faces and no one raised their hands.

"Ah yes, I knew you wouldn't be able to guess. This here is Mr. Joseph Bolt my eldest son."

I burst out laughing and wondered where she had seen that rabbit before especially when it had those bright blue eyes.

"He's an Animagus" I said raising my hand "A person may choose to become the animal that reflects their personality traits. But they must register with the Ministry or they will be sentenced to a time in Azkaban."

"Good one mate" Said Sarah high-fiving me and laughing too.

The fluffy bunny had morphed back into my eldest brother Joseph. He was as tall as any Bolt in the family (meaning at least seven feet tall) sandy hair and of course his bright blue eyes.

The classroom was a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahs' after Joseph's display. He bowed in response and waved at the back of the classroom where we sat. We waved back.

"Haha. Correct Emma! And all of you will do well to remember that it is crucial that if you decide to become an Animagus you must register with the Ministry of Magic. Very well Joseph you may go and the rest of you take notes because you will have to write a two page essay and there will be a test with such questions."

At once, Joseph transformed into his bunny form and hopped off and out of the classroom. And the scratching of quills began.

My mind was somewhere else. Into memories, books and-Suddenly, there was a flash of light and my mind was sent spinning. I landed on a forest floor covered in dried pine needles but I had felt no pain. I got up not caring that I was covered in mud. There where dark figures in the distance. I approached carefully trying not to make a sound. I noticed that I had to be in the Forbidden Forest on the far side near the Black Lake because I could see the water just beyond two men facing the castle. I did not know the man on the left. He had dark hair with strands of grey and dark eyes and overall simple slender features. And the other… was Lord Voldemort! I wanted to turn and run far away never to be seen but my feet seemed to be stuck on the flat ground. Then the dark Lord began to speak.

"How many do I have now Dolohov? These muggle-borns kneed to be exterminated before they spread too far." He said in a maliciously cool voice facing now his recruit.

"About two thousand from Denmark my Lord" replied Dolohov.

They continued talking and I listened with full comprehension. Something had distracted me from the corner of my first I had thought it to be the giant squid but I was greatly mistaken. Behind a rock not too far from the edge of the water I saw a silvery-red tail swish in the water. I then remembered mermaids lived in the Black Lake but… they didn't have colored tails…or fair blonde hair. At that moment I realized this was no ordinary mermaid it…was… Sarah! My eyes widened and I drew my attention back to Lord Voldemort who looked straight in my direction. I began to scream.

I opened my eyes and I was back in Defense against the Dark Arts class. I noticed my mouth was still open from screaming and shut it immediately. The entire class was staring as well as my mother who was in front of me pale and sweating in fear.

"Emma dear, are you alright?! Oh dear Merlin are you alright!? Say something!"

"I-I'm fine Mum really."

I wasn't fine.

I skipped dinner because I had the urge to vomit. I had lain in my bed staring at the ceiling. I was then startled by Jasmine, Kitara and Sarah who had pulled back the curtains and flopped onto my bed.

"Are you OK?! These two told me everything." bounced Jasmine shoving a thumb toward the two others.

The trio sat in silence waiting for me to respond and I couldn't help glancing at Sarah with curious eyes. I had found my voice and finally spoke.

"I…I… I think that I'm…a Seer. I know I sound mad but I would never lie about this." my voice was shaky. I could hardly compose myself.

Wide eyes and gasps echoed through the dormitory. They also exchanged worried glances. I cleared my throat and avoided my hesitating in words.

"I zoned out and I- I had a vision."

"Really?! What did you see?" beamed Kitara shaking my limp arm. I stared at a spot on the wall trying not to vomit all over the floors.

"I saw Vo- the Dark Lord he's gathering more and more followers and is expecting more… from Hogwarts." I paused to catch my breath and continued. I was practically gasping for air.

"And I saw Sarah but you were in the Black Lake"

A look of pure shock and fear appeared on Sarah's pale face. I could see her shaking as the rest of us glanced at her then back at me.

"But you were a...a…"

"A what?" she said saying almost smug but still interested.

"A mermaid. But you were... different compared to the ones in the Black Lake."

Then she had done the one thing I thought the least from my best friend. She laughed. She was almost turning red in the face (We called this tomatoing).

"Sarah! Why are you laughing this i serious!" I was yelling now. I almost punched her in the face but then she came to her senses because she knew I was hurt. We never fought really and that's how i liked it.

"Sorry it sounded weird when you said it." she said her face returning to its original ivory color.

"Well?" said Kitara. She Nudged Sarah in the side making her jump and cover it with her arm.

"Well what?" said Sarah flushing making her look like she was lifeless.

"Are you a mermaid?" said Jasmine her eyes wide praying for her to say yes.

Now she looked sick to her stomach and was gagging. She ran to the small bathroom at the other end of the room and we heard a tumble and sobbing. I didn't care if i was shocked i got up and the others followed. Sarah was on the bathroom floor coiled up in the corner panting. I went to her and crouched down to her level.

"Sarah clam down! Whats wrong!?" I said firmly.

"I'M FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I never heard her yell like this especially at me. I backed off with no intention of not getting this mess sorted out. She wiped her face and put a hand down in a puddle trying to get up. She stopped turning white once again.

"All of you leave! Please!" but it was too late.

Sarah's clothes melted away revealing a red silvery tail, her hands were webbed and her ears pointed. Her hair also grew to an extreme length covering her chest. I heard Jasmine say 'woah' under her breath. Of course Kitara stood there wondering what the hell was going on.

"Why would you hide this Sarah? From us especially." I asked keeping my firm tone.

"You weren't meant to know." now she was being firm.

"I don't care! Please Sarah!"

"...I'm sorry I couldn't tell you were not meant to tell wizards of our existence or our powers would be used for evil. And our clan forbids it."

"We're all sorry too. Just don't do anything like that again."

"I, and probably everyone else, will want to know what you saw. Try your best not o leave out any detail."

I explained everything. I explained that the Dark Lord is gathering followers and have thousands already. But we are all mainly concerned about the _Hogwarts_ followers who were they and could we stop them. Sarah promised to tell everyone more about the mermaid situation later which had me exited. Worst of all was the lingering worry in my core of the next vision I would have.


End file.
